Conventionally, when performing fluid infusion, blood transfusion, hemodialysis or the like, the liquid is infused into the body by using a medical tube. Further, in the case where another liquid (such as a medical solution or the like) is to be merged into the liquid within the tube, a connector capable of liquid-tightly connecting a pipe of a syringe, a luer taper member or the like is used.
An example of such connector is disclosed in Patent Document 1. The connector disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a housing to which the pipe can be connected, and a valve arranged in the housing. The housing is provided with a flow path through which the liquid sent by the tube passes, and an opening which communicates with the flow path. The opening of the housing is blocked by a valve.
The valve is made of an elastic material, and has a slit-like insertion hole. The slit-like insertion hole of the valve is closed in the normal state, and no cavity is formed in the valve (i.e., the valve has a non-dead shape). Thus, the valve can liquid-tightly connect the pipe of the luer taper member or the like. On the other hand, when the pipe is connected to the connector, the valve will be pressed by the pipe and thereby deform, so that the slit-like insertion hole is opened. Thus, the pipe is brought into communication with the housing, so that another liquid (such as a medical solution or the like) is infused from the pipe. In the aforesaid configuration, the valve has a shape that is less susceptible to drug accumulation.